Midnight Memories
by SetoJouFan
Summary: It's late at night when Jou goes to the park and sees a handsom burnett. Events happen and they get together but when he learns the burnett's secret will they stay that way? SetoJou puppyshipping BoyXBoy shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There now I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I'm dedicating this all to Aura14/Arina14 for her birthday, June 4.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and possible future violence and swearing.**

**This is an AU, fantasy which the plot and name is completely mine.**

The wind wiped at his face as he strolled down the sidewalk checking out the many sites around him. Cars passed by him honking and flashing their bright lights in his face as he walked. A loud ringing of the clock tower about a block away informed him that it was now officially midnight and if he wanted to get home soon he should take the shortcut through the park before the street punks came out. Picking up his speed he made his way to the open field that had multiple types of plants growing in perfect rows with winding sidewalks and benches all over, or the park for short. It was the perfect night for a walk besides the chilling cold wind that blew right into your face, and the fact that the moon wasn't out so it was so dark you could barely see anything between the far apart street lamps even if it was right in front of you. Most people avoided the park at night because of all the trouble makers that would come out but he really wanted to get home quickly and this was the fastest way.

_**SNAP!**_

A sudden noise alerted the boy who was walking through the park that he wasn't alone which he had thought he was. Despite the boy's looks of a thin frame, blond hair, and long legs he was 17 and had been in a gang before and was alert for any sort of pickpockets, or muggers. To his surprise it was a sexy burnet clad in black leather clothes from head to toe and with the most amazing electric blue eyes who looked to be 18, but that's not what caught his attention. The man was limping toward a tree with blood running down his arm and seemed to be about to faint any second now. Rushing over he inspected the other boy's injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" the boy asked with concern clearly in his voice.

"No only the visible wounds," the burnet replied cautiously shifting onto his good leg.

"Thank god because these look bad enough! You're lucky I carry some gauze with me just in case something like this happens," the blond said in relief glad that it wasn't too bad.

"Why would you carry that sort of thing around?" the burnet asked puzzled, as the blond began to wrap his shoulder first. The shoulder wound was the only thing that looked like it was bleeding.

"I used to be in a gang and we always had to be prepared," was the only response given. The blond worked in silence bandaging the burnet's arm and splinting his leg which he had found to be broken. It was eerily quiet as he worked, until the burnet finally asked, "What's your name?" Looking up the blond said, "Jounouchi Katsuya! Everyone calls me Jou though," while smiling and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Seto…" the burnet replied so quietly that you could barely hear him speak.

"That's a nice name." Jou said smiling sweetly at Seto as he finished bandaging him. He was trying to make small talk since it was rather awkward to treat a stranger's wounds.

"Thanks…" Seto replied trying to stand up and succeeding until he tried to walk straight. He almost fell down but Jou caught him and carefully helped him over to a bench. Without saying a word Jou looked around until he found something that resembled a walking stick. It was a branch from a fallen tree with most of the bark already missing. Smoothing it the best he could he handed it to Seto who took it begrudgingly. "I appreciate this." Seto mumbled but Jou heard every last word. You could tell Seto didn't like the idea of using a walking stick. Jou hears his heart quicken slightly and his cheeks feel warm as Seto gives him a small barely noticeable smile, and can't figure out why. He becomes lost in his own thoughts as he tries to figure out what his heart beating like this could possibly mean. Jou was so focused on doing that that he didn't hear Seto ask if he was okay. A slight tap on the shoulder brings Jou to reality and Seto again asks, "Are you okay you were spacing out just now."

"I'm fine! Don't worry I was just thinking about something that wasn't that important and got lost in my thoughts, so don't worry every things fine!" Jou tried to reassure him but Seto was very observant and could tell that something was bothering Jou but he didn't push it.

"Okay if you say so…Anyways thanks for helping me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." Seto stated like it was nothing at all. Seto noticed Jou blush and rub the back of his head as he said, "I didn't do that much…Seriously I would have done it for anyone so you don't have to thank me." "Yes I do," Seto insisted strongly. When Jou tried to deny it again Seto cut him off saying, "I could have passed out from blood loss if you hadn't come, and I don't think I would have been able to make it to the hospital either."

"Well then you're welcome, but you really didn't need to thank me…" Jou said and Seto sighed with Jou's humble attitude.

"Fine, but I'll thank you anyways," Seto said as he tried to stand up again, but this time Jou kept a more careful watch on him just in case he stumbled.

"Where are you going?" Jou asked suddenly, catching Seto off guard.

"Only a short distance nothing that far away…I know someone that can take care of my wounds and that I can trust. Your bandaging was good and all but they know how to stitch my arm up," Seto explained.

"Which reminds me, where did you get those wounds?" Jou asked curiosity kicking in finally as he looked at Seto's wounds again.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Seto said avoiding answering. Jou respected his privacy and Seto was a stranger to him so he really shouldn't ask so he stayed silent. Besides if he didn't want to talk about it that is understandable they had just met…

"How about I help walk you to your destination? You look like you're about to faint any second," Jou offered noticing the trouble Seto was having with walking a few feet by himself.

"That would be appreciated greatly," Seto said so Jou wrapped one of Seto's arms across his arms and started to walk slowly.

"You'll have to lead me," Jou said as they were walking. Nodding his head Seto pointed out the directions to the place he was trying to go to before Jou bandaged him up. Seto's arm around Jou's shoulders brought him warmth and he had a hard time describing the feeling he felt when Seto leaned into him a little. It wasn't that cold out it was mostly the wind, but Jou shivered when Seto spoke and his breath hit the back of his neck saying, "It's the second house on the left with the blue door." Jou didn't trust his voice so instead he just nodded his head that he understood and continued walking. The rest of the way they were extremely silent, both not knowing what to say to the other. They barely knew each other so obviously they didn't know what the other might like or dislike or anything to start an interesting conversation. Jou thought he should leave and go home after he dropped Seto off at what looked to be a house because it was getting late, but when he was about to turn and leave Seto grabbed his wrist.

"Why don't you stay for awhile and when I'm done you can help me get home," Seto told him. Jou obviously couldn't refuse an injured person so he responded, "Okay I don't mind, and it won't matter if I get home slightly later than I planned." Nodding his head gratefully they rang the doorbell waiting for someone to come.

The person who came to the door was a girl that looked to be around their age with brown hair that was in a bob and brilliant blue eyes, but not as great as Seto's. "Injured again Seto?" the girl stated rolling her eyes until she saw Jou and raised a questioning eyebrow. _'Was this a normal occurrence?'_ Jou thought when the girl said again. "He helped bandage me up before I came here and supported me since my leg is broken," Seto replied casually like it happened every day. For all Jou knew might as well have. "Come in," the girl said then facing Jou she explained, "I'm Tea I'm training to be a doctor so Seto here whenever he's injured comes to me for help." Jou extended his hand for her to shake and they shook and Jou said, "My name is Jounouchi Katsuya but mostly I allow people to just call me Jou since it's shorter and easier."

"Nice to meet you Jou, so what made you decide to help Seto here?" Tea asked leading them further into her home.

"Nothing really…I just saw that he was injured and I can't stand to see others injured so I decided to lend a hand," Jou replied casually like it happened often. Tea led them to what looked like a clean room used just for visits like the one Seto was giving. The room looked like a hospital room except it was more inviting with the pictures that hung up and a small vase of flowers on a small table. You could even see a small cabinet that held everything that a person would need to treat injuries of all varieties. Disinfecting some thread and needle Tea immediately ordered Seto to sit down on the bed nearby while she made sure everything was sanitary so no infection could occur. Obeying her order immediately Seto sat while Jou just kind of drifted near the door way not really sure of what to do. When Tea had made sure that everything was disinfected, cleaned and checked Tea started to inspect the wounds that Seto had. Unlike Jou she pulled off his shirt since she was sure he wouldn't freeze in her house like he would have outside.

"Jou you did a pretty good job applying the right pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding. Do you have any experience with these things?" Tea asked as she looked his shoulder wound over first. Rubbing the back of his head Jou nodded.

"I used to be in a gang and had to treat my own wounds…I quit a long time ago though," Jou answered awkwardly. Seeing that he didn't want to talk about it Tea just nodded her head and focused on stitching Seto's shoulder closed. The wound was a slash mark that was at minimum eight inches long and was deep considering it was still bleeding just slower than at the park. Apparently Tea either didn't have any pain killers or she figured Seto wouldn't need it because she started to stitch him up without giving him anything to ease the pain. Seto cringed as he felt her stitch him up especially when she would tug the needle a little to make sure that it was nice and tight.

"Are you okay?" Jou asked as Seto looked like he was about to shout in pain. Clenching his jaw Seto managed to say, "Just fine." Jou decided that it was a pretty stupid question so he shut up and continued to watch Tea work. It took awhile to stitch closed since it was both long and deep, but Tea had managed and finally had wrapped up the wound telling Seto, "Now remember don't wash the wound until I say you can or it can get infected, come by often to let me check on it. Okay?"

"Yes Tea I get it. You've told me this multiple times and I know what to do and not do by now," Seto replied while rolling his eyes bored with the fact she always said the same thing when he needed stitches. Jou chuckled at Seto's face when Tea had told him that he looked like a sulking child. Next Tea applied a cast to Seto's damaged leg and handed him some real crutches that she had kept handy.

"Thanks for all the help," Seto said as he shifted himself to find the best position to use with the crutches.

"It was nothing really!" Tea exclaimed proud of her work. Her work really had saved Seto though because he was no longer bleeding and his leg could now heal properly. "Now before I let you go I should probably see if you can get some iron and see if you blood cells will form quicker and you may need a blood transfusion," Tea stated happily. Nodding his head Seto started to walk toward the front door.

"Thanks Tea but I'll be on my way now it's almost 2 a.m. and I want to go home and get some much needed rest," Seto said as he walked. Tea understood and let him go while Jou followed Seto to make sure he didn't fall or do anything outrageous. Both of them walked slowly and silently as they came out of the house.

"Do you really need me to walk you home? You seem to be doing fine by yourself but if you really do I will help," Jou said as they walked down toward the street.

"No, I don't really need any help but it would be nice just in case I fell or something," Seto calmly replied. Nodding Jou knew that if Seto fell he probably would have a lot of trouble getting up with his leg broken and arm stitched up.

"Do you have a job?" Jou asked randomly as they walked.

"Yes I do, I'm a CEO of a very prestigious game company," Seto replied shifting uncomfortably. He was waiting for Jou to say things like _"You're so lucky!" "I wished I worked at a gaming company…"_ or _"Cool! Can I come visit you at work?"_ but none of those words came out of Jou's mouth. Instead he said, "You're on top? Whoa you must have had to work hard to do that! It's not like just anyone could run a company!" This surprised Seto because no one had ever said that to him before. "Yeah…I had to work late at night and I still do," he said glad someone wasn't fawning over him.

"I have to work late to but my job is way different from yours. Actually I have a few different jobs. I work at Rudy Jay's in the morning, Pizza Hut in the afternoon/night, and on weekends I deliver newspapers," Jou said while stretching out his muscles.

"Why would you even need to do that many jobs? And what about school?" Seto asked Jou in wonder.

"I'm saving up my money so I need that many jobs…As for school I skipped a grade by studying really hard and taking a few tests giving me credits for the class," Jou explained.

"Still to do that much work just to save up you must really want to go to college or whatever you're saving up for is amazing," Seto said slightly amazed.

"Not really…a lot of kids save up like this before they go to college, or want to buy something," Jou said shifting his gaze away from Seto's.

"What kind of job do you want anyways?" Seto asked ignoring the fact the Jou wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I had always dreamed of being of a security officer, until I joined a gang and received a criminal record, now I want to be a chef…" Jou answered happy to change the subject.

"How good are you at cooking?" Seto asked since Jou said he wanted to be a chef and all.

"I'm pretty good, and can make a multiple dish meal easily, but I need money to pay for all the spices I want and to get into a decent college. It's very hard especially the college I want to go to." Jou said grinning proudly. They walked in silence for awhile until they came upon a huge house that was three stories tall and was a dark blue, but not tacky looking. Actually mansion would be the better word to describe it, especially since it was surrounded by a high spiked black fence, security that could kill you if you tried to break in, and a long clean smooth driveway.

"Whoa this place is huge! It must cost loads to keep it maintained, keep up with taxes, and all the other expenses!" Jou exclaimed shocked at the sheer size of the place.

"With my job I can afford it, but it's really just for security so no one will bother me…" Seto said used to people reacting to the size of it but not quite the way Jou did. Jou held the gate for Seto as they walked up the long driveway. "Thanks for helping me tonight even though you knew nothing about me and where I come from," Seto said when they arrived at his door.

"No problem, I was happy to help as long as you don't get injured anymore then I'll be happy," Jou responded while smiling. After saying their goodbyes to one another Jou walked toward home smiling and blushing slightly remembering how this had all happened as he had just so happened to be strolling in the park around midnight.

**TBC!!!!**

**I hope you liked this chapter because this is a multi-chapter story all written by the request of Aura14/Arina14 my best friend/girlfriend! Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There now I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I'm dedicating this all to Aura14/Arina14 for her birthday, June 4.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and possible future violence and swearing.**

**This is an AU, fantasy which the plot and name is completely mine.**

It had been two long days since Seto and Jou had met each other in the park and Jou couldn't help but reminisce about the night they had met over and over. They had only known each other for a few hours but Jou couldn't help but miss Seto's company. Ever since they had met he had been become distracted even more so than usual and he would look at normal objects and think about Seto. At work in the mornings when he went to Rudy Jay's the electric blue guitar they had on their wall for decoration would remind Jou of Seto's eyes, and while he worked at Pizza Hut anything brown that he saw made him think of Seto's cinnamon brown locks. It was getting to the point that he would look at someone and for a minute think it's Seto and want to _hug_ them, but then he would realize it's someone else and stopped himself. He also questioned why he would want to hug Seto in the first place.

Walking home from work late Jou sighed because he knew he wanted to see Seto again, but thought it would be weird to just go up to Seto's house without any notice. That and he forgot where Seto lived because he had been so focused on making sure Seto was okay, but he knew what the house looked like. There was only one place he could think of that Seto would be besides his house and that was the park where they had first met, but he wasn't sure if Seto would even be there. He has no idea where he could find Seto at all.

Sighing Jou walks around not realizing his feet had lead him to the park unintentionally. When he looks up he's surprised by his surroundings because he hadn't been paying attention. Deciding it couldn't hurt he looked around the park hoping that maybe he could catch a glimpse of Seto. Yet in his heart he knew that Seto wouldn't be at the park and was saddened when his heart was right because he couldn't find a trace of Seto. Scuffing his feet on the side walk he takes a small break by sitting on a nearby bench until his stomach growls quiet loudly. _'Guess I should eat since I haven't had much all day' _he mused. Jou knew he wouldn't find Seto at the park so he got up off of his seat and left the park to go grab something to eat.

A nearby convenience store met his needs for food so he walked in and picked up a few different items like pretzels, some cookies, gum, and an energy drink. On his way to the counter he bumps into someone and quickly apologizes, "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention…." When he looks up though he finds the person he ran into was the person he was thinking about. "Seto…" he whispers.

"Never expected to see you here at this time of night," Seto replied looking down at Jou. Nervously chuckling Jou rubbed the back of his head with his hand and said, "Yeah I was just hungry so I thought I would stop here."

"Hungry? Starving looks like a better word with all the food you grabbed," Seto replied eyeing Jou's snacks.

"Well I need all the food I can get so I don't pass out or something," Jou defended. Seto chuckled and said, "Alright fine but it still looks like a lot."

"Sirs are you going to pay for your purchases?" the lady at the cash register asked. Seto and Jou forgot where they were for a moment and were embarrassed. Jou quickly paid for his food while Seto paid for a French vanilla cappuccino. Walking out of the store the both chuckled a little.

"I completely forgot where we were," Jou said as he adjusted his bag.

"I know what you mean," Seto agreed. They were silent for awhile not knowing what to talk about now. Finally Jou couldn't stand the silence and confessed, "Lately I couldn't help but wonder how you were doing…seeing you here reassures me you've been out of trouble and are healing quite nicely."

"Tea made sure that the bandage on my arm could be easily hidden with a shirt but every now and then it hurts. My leg's fine…." Seto told Jou.

"Well sorry I didn't know. That was days ago and we haven't seen each other since then," Jou huffed. Seto chuckled at his childish actions and said, "I guess I'll have to talk to you more often so you don't worry and start hurting yourself at work or something." Jou avoided his eyes and nervously laughed.

"You already hurt yourself at work didn't you," Seto stated more than asked.

"I only tripped a box twice, and nearly cut my finger!" Jou protested but in fact proved Seto's statement. Seto sighed.

"Have you always been that clumsy? Or is it because you were worried about a stranger?" Seto inquired.

"Well if I worry about anyone I can't focus…Besides you're not a stranger. You're more like a friend that I don't get to see often," Jou replied.

"You can always come to my house and visit me," Seto offered causing Jou to nervously laugh. "You forgot where I lived didn't you?" Seto asked giving a sigh.

"Well sorry I was more worried about getting you to the house than remembering how to get there!" Jou stated sarcastically.

"You're hopeless you know that?" Seto said shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm not that bad I was just worried about you and forgot where we were going! Besides it was around four five in the morning! Do you seriously expect me to be aware and remember anything? I was tired," Jou defended.

"Fine, whatever you say," Seto said not meaning a word. "Well then since you can't remember where I live how about we meet at the park? You should know where that is," Seto offered.

"That would be great! But I get out of work half an hour after eleven so it would have to be at midnight," Jou explained.

"Don't worry that will be fine. I don't mind the wait at all," Seto replied.

"Then it's a deal! We'll meet each other at the park!" Jou exclaimed grabbing Seto's hand and shaking it.

"In a hurry to leave me behind?" Seto asked at Jou's rushed manner.

"No, but I have to wake up early to go to work and I don't want to only get a few hours of rest again…Not that I minded but if I had a choice I would like to get some more rest," Jou answered.

"You mean that place…Was it Rudy Jay's?" Seto asked.

"Yeah there. I have be at Rudy Jay's by nine in the morning and work until three where I then go to Pizza hut to work from four until eleven thirty," Jou summarized.

"We can meet here at midnight tomorrow then if that's okay with you," Seto offers.

"That would be great! Anyways I'll see you tomorrow then!" Jou exclaims before rushing off to his apartment. Leaving Seto behind smirking while the shadows slowly creep forward as the light faded. Jou didn't notice this as he left in a hurry to get home quickly.

Like he promised Jou met Seto at the park around midnight waving. "Sorry if I'm slightly late I had to run all the way here," Jou said tired from the run. He leaned against a tree nearby and tried to catch his breath while Seto stood up and walked over.

"It's okay, you're not late and even if you were I wouldn't mind the wait," Seto replied seriously. Jou smiled at Seto still trying to gather his breath while Seto waited patiently for him.

"Thanks. I'm glad I wasn't late because I finally have free time and don't have to go to Rudy Jay's tomorrow since it's a Wednesday," Jou said smiling brightly.

"You don't work on Wednesday's?" Seto asked looking into Jou's honey brown eyes.

"I have work tomorrow starting at five at Pizza Hut. Rudy Jay's however gives me Wednesdays off," Jou explained. Seto nodded his head in understanding and said, "I work a lot but it's more of to my schedule unless I have a meeting or something."

"That makes sense…You are the CEO so of course they would have to adjust to your schedule since it is your company," Jou nodded lost in thought.

"So where do you want to go? A lot of places are closed because it's late so there aren't too many options…" Seto said snapping Jou out of his musings. Thinking about it for awhile Jou replied, "Any food place that's open will do. I haven't exactly had time to eat at all today with work and trying to not be late for everything."

"Do you want to go to a restaurant, diner, or a fast food place?" Seto inquired trying to narrow down the choices.

"A nice restaurant would be nice but nothing to fancy or anything," Jou decided. _'Well'_ Seto thought, _'That only leaves three places: Royal Buffet, Don Pablos, or Great Wall.'_ Suddenly Jou said, "We should go to Royal Buffet. They have great food and I wouldn't mind eating some more of their dumplings again." Seto nodded his head in agreement since he really didn't care where they went as long as they could spend some time together.

"Good choice. Personally I wouldn't mind having some of their crab, or sesame chicken," Seto agreed. Jou smiled glad that he picked a place Seto wouldn't mind going to. Not that he would have changed his choice…okay he would have or else he would have felt guilty. Anyways Jou was even gladder that he could go with Seto and just chat. Lately he had been thinking about Seto and he couldn't figure out why…They walked together while making small talk like what they had done that day.

"I'm so glad we could hang out like this without me rushing off to go home," Jou said as they reached the restaurant.

"So you're not going to go rushing off like the wind saying good bye at the speed of light?" Seto teased. Jou blushed in embarrassment and complained, "Hey I only did that once!"

"Once out of two times of meeting each other. Wow fifty-fifty odds of you not running off on me," Seto continued in a teasing many. Jou pouted knowing Seto was right. When they walked in they were greeted by an Asian waiter who guided them to their table.

"Do you want to go get our food now or wait awhile for our drinks to come?" Jou asked while taking off his jean jacket. Now all he was wearing was a green tank top and blue jeans. Seto didn't know he was staring at Jou until he said, "Yo are you in there?"

"Yes, why don't we wait for our drinks and then go get some food," Seto offered. Jou replied, "Sure, why not? I don't care either way as long as we eventually get to eat." Seto chuckled a little at that and said, "Are you sure? I think I heard your stomach growl not too long ago…"

"Okay so I'm starving and want to go eat. Sue me. Wait don't. I don't think I could afford it. Anyways I was just trying to be polite," Jou responded.

"I don't think I want to take you to the hospital saying my friend was at a restaurant and passed out from starvation. That would be strange and I don't think they would buy it," Seto teased.

"Yeah they would probably think I'm an idiot and the only thing I could say in my defense was 'I was trying to be polite'. I see your point so why don't we go grab some food instead of talking about it?" Jou said standing up and walking to the buffet. Seto chuckled and was right behind them. Both of them separated and took things they knew they would like and some items just because they wondered how it would taste. Jou's plate was loaded with different kinds of meats, some stuffed mushrooms, dumplings, and sugary rolls. Seto on the other hand had sautéed vegetables, crab meat, sesame chicken, and some rice.

"It all looks so good I don't know what to eat first!" Jou exclaimed looking down at his plate which was loaded and even had some foods stacked on top of each other. Seto looked at his plate with an _are-you-seriously-going-too-eat-all-that?_ look. Jou saw his look and said, "I have a high metabolism and burn calories at an accelerated rate okay?" Seto just shook his head and began to eat his meal which wasn't much, compared to Jou's his looked like nothing. "I know you want to say something so say it," Jou said prodding Seto on.

"I can see having a fast metabolism causing you to eat a lot, but some of that stuff looks questionable. Do you even know what that yellowish brown glob is?" Seto asked looking at Jou's plate.

"I don't know what it's called, and really I don't care. All I know is that it tastes good, and will fill be up," Jou replied casually. Seto just gave up questioning what the heck he ate and continued eating his meal. They ate in relative silence with the only sounds being them eating their food and the noise from the rest of the restaurant. When Seto finished he noticed Jou was going up for a second plate of food.

"How much can you eat? No wonder you chose a buffet if we went to a normal place I'm sure you'd run out of money trying to fill your stomach," Seto said as he looked at Jou.

"Oh shut up. So what if I eat a lot? Besides I'm making up for the lack of food that you've consumed," Jou defended.

"Like I really need someone to eat for me," Seto said rolling his eyes. Jou ignored that and went to get more food. When he came back he had about as much food as he did on the first plate. "I'm not even going to say anything anymore," Seto sighed.

"Good then I won't hear any more comments on my eating habits and amounts," Jou said cheerfully. A plate later Jou was finally ready to leave the restaurant but he wanted to pay and so did Seto. "I ate more so obviously I should be the one to pay," Jou concluded.

"You may have eaten more, but I know I can afford it," Seto retorted. Jou finally gave up when Seto said, "Next time we go to a restaurant you can pay." Paying for the bill they left Royal Buffet. They just walked down the street going back toward the park. Finally Jou couldn't stand the silence.

"How did your leg heal so quickly? What about your arm?" he had to ask. Seto seemed uncomfortable with the question but replied, "Tea over reacted. It was only sprained and not broken she just didn't want me to use it so it could heal quicker which it did. My arm's fine and all and they will be removed in a couple of days or so."

"That's good to hear. I would have asked earlier but I don't know I couldn't seem to bring it up," Jou said relieved. Seto just nodded his head and switched topics.

"Where do you want to go now?" Seto asked. Jou thought it over and then grabbed Seto's hand and pulling him making sure that he didn't hurt him either.

"I have a place in mind but I won't tell you until we get there," Jou said continuing to drag Seto. They went down streets and through a couple of yards but no one was around to say anything about it. Following a few off trail paths Jou continued to lead Seto who didn't have a chance to look around. Finally Jou stopped and Seto got a chance to look around. His breath hitched in amazement. In his entire life he had never seen any placed that had looked as exquisite as the site before him. There was a small stream that flowed carrying some sakura petals from the trees nearby. Flowers bloomed around the stream's bank and had an assortment of colors. The moon was perfect and gave everything an ethereal glow.

"This is amazing! When did you find such a beautiful place?" Seto asked Jou looking around. Jou didn't answer and kind of withdrew into himself. Seto looked at him and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah every things fine…" Jou replied unconvincingly.

"Jou something's obviously bothering you," Seto argued. Jou just shook his head no and said, "I'm fine you're question just threw me off." Seto still didn't believe him but didn't push it since he knew Jou wouldn't say anything yet.

"If you say so…" Seto sighed. Jou brightened up and led him closer to the stream. When Seto looked down he saw some colorful stones of blues, and greens. They weren't sapphires or emeralds but they were shiny and caught the light adding to the beauty of the place.

"I'm glad you brought me here it's beautiful," Seto said as he knelt down by the stream. Checking his watch Jou nodded and said, "Yeah which is why I wanted to share it."

"Do you come here often?" Seto asked looking up at Jou.

"I used to but with work I haven't had the time to come here lately," Jou replied.

"That's too bad," Seto commented. Jou looked at his watch again and sighed.

"Seto it's getting late or early depending on how you want to look at it…We should go home soon it's like five in the morning the sun will be rising in an hour or two and by then I would like to be in bed sleeping," Jou explained.

"That late already? We should leave then since I need to get some rest to. How about we meet up again sometime?" Seto asked Jou.

"That'd be nice how about later today at around midnight again?" Jou offered. Seto shook his head that it was alright. They both went their separate ways once Jou showed Seto how to get home. After that they continued to meet regularly at around midnight to hang out until Jou would say it's getting late and reminded Seto he had work. Both enjoyed themselves completely not realizing that peace never lasts long.

**TBC!**

**How can I leave you hanging like that? Easy I'm posting all the chapters in one day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There now I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I'm dedicating this all to Aura14/Arina14 for her birthday, June 4.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and possible future violence and swearing.**

**This is an AU, fantasy which the plot and name is completely mine.**

Jou had just gotten out of work a couple of minutes ago and was exhausted beyond all hell. The night before he had stayed up extra late talking with Seto and forgot the time meaning he didn't have a chance to get much sleep. So far Seto and Jou had been friends for about a couple months and October was almost over with only a week until Halloween. Leaves had already started to change colors and fall off the trees and the wind took on a chill. Jou reminisced how he had first met Seto at the park on his way home. Seto had been injured and he had to take him to see a girl named Tea so he could get some medical attention. Ever since then he couldn't help but think about Seto but it was only recently when he realized he was starting to stare at Seto. Only days ago had he figured out he at the very least liked Seto. Jou was too stubborn to admit he was in love much less with a guy he was sure only saw him as a friend. _'Stop thinking like that you're only friends and he wouldn't see you like that…'_ Jou tried to remind himself but it hurt because he believed it to be true.

Of course Jou wouldn't have any problems admitting to liking Seto except to Seto. He was sure that Tea who Seto and Jou visited on occasion already knew of Jou's crush on Seto. She never said anything about it to Jou so he figured she didn't care because she had to know with all the looks she would give them. Jou never thought he would fall for Seto but he couldn't say it was love yet just liking so far. A few times Jou stopped himself from blurting out his feelings afraid that Seto would stop being his friend if he knew.

Sighing to himself, Jou started to look around the area at the houses and scenery trying to not think about Seto. He had time to walk around since he wasn't going to meet Seto tonight because Seto had told him he would be busy and couldn't come. He didn't say specifically what he was doing but Jou assumed it had something to do with his company. Jou didn't mind too much since he knew Seto had to work but it gave him awhile of free time to do whatever he wanted, which he wasn't used to. Nothing in particular really held his attention as he walked aimlessly down the street. Jou decided to walk to the park just for the heck of it and with a small hope that he would see Seto there despite what Seto had told him. Looking around he felt like a fool because he had actually believed his small hope that Seto might be there. Sighing heavily he began to silently walk away. Out of the corner of his eye a flash of movement caused him to turn and make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Seto was staggering around like he was drunk clutching his head looking like he was in pure agony. Jou felt a little betrayed that Seto didn't want to meet with him when he had nothing to do but at the same time when he saw how Seto looked he understood. Seto wasn't the type of person who would willingly let others see how much he hurt, as Jou learned quickly after a brick fell on his toe while the two were walking. At the time Seto's toe had been bleeding and hurting yet he said nothing nor gave any hint that it hurt. Jou didn't know if he should call out to Seto or not since Seto obviously didn't want Jou to see him like this. Or did he get injured before he could do what he needed to do? He couldn't be certain if Seto knew this would happen to him or what and the curiosity was killing Jou.

"Hey Seto are you okay?" Jou finally called out when the curiosity finally overwhelmed him. Seto staggered for a minute longer before he tried to straighten.

"I'm fine." Seto replied in his end of discussion voice. Jou however wasn't convinced since he could tell from Seto's behavior that he was trying to hide the pain and he wouldn't leave Seto in pain. Especially if he could do anything to help Seto.

"So how did whatever you had to do go?" Jou asked casually hoping Seto would calm down and talk to him about what happened.

"It went as I mostly went as I expected," Seto replied leaning on a nearby tree. Jou noticed this and walked over to Seto who backed up even more. Sighing Jou took a deep breath.

"Okay what's really going on?" Jou demanded looking Seto in the eyes, or at least trying to since Seto was avoiding eye contact with him. Backing up as far as he could go Seto tried to get away. "Is something wrong that I should know about? Why are you avoiding me?" Jou continued to ask Seto.

"I'm not avoiding you and nothing is wrong," Seto declaired crossing his arms over his chest. Jou rolled his eyes and told him, "It's obvious that something is wrong or you wouldn't be backing up into a tree trying to get away."

"Nothing is wrong…" Seto continued to say not backing down from his answer. Jou however wasn't going to buy that and continued to demand to know what really was wrong with him.

"Geez I'm only trying to help. You can tell me what's bothering you, okay? I want to help you," Jou said stepping closer to Seto.

"Just leave me alone, okay? Please…" Seto finally said slumping a little. This was odd behavior coming from Seto and both of them knew it. However Jou just couldn't leave Seto alone no matter what happened because he cared for Seto and didn't want anything to happen to him. Jou did however take one step back to give Seto some space but he wouldn't leave.

"Are you going to continue to slump on that tree or should I take you to Tea so she can help?" Jou asked looking at Seto.

"Tea can't help me," Seto whispered barely noticeable. Now Jou was confused because Tea was training to be a doctor and could give him a painkiller or something. It was pretty obvious that Seto was in pain and could use something to help. It was getting frustrating for Jou because Seto refused to get help for whatever his problem was and wouldn't even say what was the matter.

"Well maybe if you told me what the problem was I could try to help or I could find someone who could," Jou insisted quiet persistently. Seto couldn't take the pain any longer and he started to fall but Jou caught him. "Seto? Hey, what's wrong? Tell me come on!" Jou pleaded. Seto grabbed onto Jou before he could completely fall and held him in a firm grip. "What do you need? I can get it for you," Jou persisted hoping Seto would finally tell him. He continued to talk and try to see what was wrong until he felt a chill on his neck. Jou stopped talking because Seto had pulled his shirt away exposing his neck to the cold October air. "What are you doing," Jou asked confused by Seto's actions. He would have asked or said more but when he looked into Seto's eyes he became frightened. Seto's normal electric blue eyes were now blood red and I didn't mean that he needed to get some sleep or get eye drops blood red. His eye color was red. Questions formed in Jou's mind but he didn't know which ones he should ask.

Jou shivered as he felt something warm and wet lick his exposed neck. He knew it was Seto's tongue and was starting to panic even more. Normally Seto wouldn't act like this which made Jou wonder if Seto was drunk, but that didn't explain his eyes being blood red. Before he could form a word he felt excruciating pain in his neck causing him to scream out in pain. Jou was starting to feel faint and he was quickly becoming dizzy as blood flowed out of his neck and into Seto's mouth. Seto had bitten him and he could feel as Seto drank his blood, sucking on his neck. It burned yet was so cold, exhilarating and exhausting it was something Jou had never felt before and wasn't sure if he ever wanted to feel it again. Finally it was too much for him and Jou passed out nearly falling if Seto hadn't come around from sucking his blood and caught him.

Seto thought this was all a nightmare and couldn't be real. He knew that lately he hadn't been having the right amount of blood intake and if Jou got to close then he might attack him. This was why he specifically told Jou they couldn't meet today for his own safety. The crescent moons light shone down on him as he held Jou in his arms his eyes now back to their brilliant electric blue. Guilt flooded Seto because now Jou had fainted from blood loss and probably would hate him for the rest of his life.

He was about to take Jou back to Jou's home to rest and leave him alone, but there was one problem with that. Seto had no idea where Jou lived or anyone else that would know. Adjusting Jou into a comfortable position he realized he would have to take Jou back to his own home. It would also work out because he could monitor Jou while he slept. Seto knew Jou enough to know that Jou wouldn't tell anyone what happened but he was sure that Jou would hate him. Who wouldn't hate someone for causing them so much pain and drinking their blood? Picking Jou up in his arms Seto walked all the way back to his house. No one saw Seto as he carried Jou to his house or even cared. For all they cared he could have been an illusion and not real at all and if they knew what he was they would agree to him being an illusion.

Arriving at his front door Seto tried to hold Jou up with one arm while the other opened the door. Jou was pretty light considering all that he ate when they were together that Seto wondered how it was possible. Shrugging it off Seto continued to carry him into his Victorian style furnished house. All of Seto's employees that he normally would have working were all sent home for the night because he didn't want to hurt them because of his urges for blood. Now Seto was slightly regretting that because his mansion had a lot of stairs and rooms and he could really use the help with finding Jou a place to stay. The first bedroom Seto saw was the one he decided to drop Jou off and went to get some items so when Jou woke up he would be comfortable.

During the time that Seto had known Jou he realized he was slowly falling for him which was why he didn't want to hurt him at all. Jou was honest, hard working, extremely caring, and always seemed to worry about others instead of himself. At first when Seto had told Jou about him being a CEO he figured Jou would treat like a god or suck up to him like everyone else, but instead he acted the same as when they first met. Seto respected him for that and was glad Jou wasn't like everyone else and treated him normally. Of course he was sure that after tonight he wouldn't have a chance with Jou if he ever had one to begin with he reminded himself.

**TBC!**

**Sorry if you think this is so short. I didn't know what else to add to it. I'm sure this isn't the best chapter….**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There now I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I'm dedicating this all to Aura14/Arina14 for her birthday, June 4.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and possible future violence and swearing.**

**This is an AU, fantasy which the plot and name is completely mine.**

Waking up the first thing Jou noticed was that he had no idea where he was and that he felt dizzy. Looking around he noticed that the room he was in had deep green walls, hardwood floors, and was designed in a Victorian style. Looking down Jou pulled the green sheets around him. Part of him wanted to fall back asleep on the comfortable foam mattress bed while the other part of him wanted to explore and figure out what was going on. Grabbing his head Jou pushed his hand to his forehead trying to suppress the headache that was coming on. _'Dammit what happened?'_ Jou thought as he continued to push his headache away. In a flash he remembered everything that had happened last night, or what he hoped was last night since he didn't know what day it was. He remembered walking to the park hoping Seto was there, finding Seto in a drunk like state, and then the pain as his blood was drained from his neck. _'I guess that explains why I feel so dizzy, but how did I get here? Where is here?'_ Jou contemplated.

The door creaking open brought him to his senses and immediately he was on alert since he didn't know who it was. Seto stepped into the room carrying a tray of food filled with pancakes, sausage, hash browns, and apple juice. "How are you feeling?" Seto asked looking at Jou who was crawling away. Jou was scared off Seto and didn't know what to think or how to act around him. Silently Seto placed the tray on the end of the bed and tried to feel Jou's forehead. Jou flinched from his touch and crawled as far away from Seto as he could while on the bed. Seto gave a dejected sigh and told Jou, "You should eat something; it will help you feel slightly better." Jou nodded his head and grabbed the tray making sure there was a big distance between him and Seto. Picking up the fork on the tray Jou inspected the food just in case it had something to knock him out. This did not go unnoticed by Seto and it made him feel even more guilty because he knew he lost Jou's trust.

Finally breaking the silence that was in the room Jou asked, "Are we at your house…?"

"Yes, I didn't know where you lived so I had to bring you here," Seto replied. Jou took in this information and tried to remember how to get home.

"How long have I been out?" Jou inquired shifting uncomfortably. Seto knew this question was coming along with a whole bunch of other.

"As far as I can tell, about a day and a half. It's about noon. You just wouldn't wake up and I had to have Tea check on you," Seto answered truthfully. Jou was worried because he needed his jobs and if he didn't call in saying he wouldn't be there then he could lose them. Seto noticed this and told him, "Don't worry I called your work places for you and told them you were sick and couldn't make it." Jou was somewhat relieved to hear this but he still was worried and untrusting.

"When can I leave…?" Jou asked Seto avoiding eye contact_. 'It's to be expected he wouldn't want to be near me and hates me'_ Seto thought dejectedly.

"I'm not going to force you to stay but so you can regain your strength I would suggest you stay for a few more days," Seto replied. Jou nodded his head and began to eat his food in silence. Seto left the room after seeing how uncomfortable Jou was around him. Jou sighed when Seto left and put down his fork and stared at his hands_. 'He drank my blood…I don't know what to feel. How should I feel?'_ Jou thought as he stared at his hands. He knew that he didn't hate Seto, because he never could but he was scared of Seto and didn't know what to think. So how did he feel? It was a question Jou couldn't figure out at the moment. He would need time to think it over but he was in Seto's house and he knew that with Seto around he could never be certain because he was still scared of him. There was only one option and that would be to go home and think it over but Jou was too weak and couldn't move.

Seto who had left the room couldn't help but remember the look on Jou's face as he backed away from him. He slid down the wall until he reached the floor and held his legs in his arms. It was obvious that Jou was scared of him and distrusted him and he felt horrible. Before Jou got hurt by him he had planned to tell him he liked him, but with how Jou was acting he wouldn't be able too. When an hour went by Seto decided to get off the floor and check on Jou.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Seto asked walking into his room. Jou didn't answer at first choosing to stay silent. All Seto could do was sigh and take the tray now stacked with dirty dishes. "Did you enjoy breakfast?" Seto asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"It was fine…" Jou mumbled. Seto took the tray and set it down by the door then went and sat next to Jou on the bed. Jou scooted away until he reached the edge of the bed.

"Jou we need to talk about that night…" Seto said trying to catch Jou's eyes.

"No we don't," Jou stated stubbornly. He didn't want to talk about it, or think about it yet.

"Yes we do. I can understand that you might not want to think about it but we need to," Seto insisted.

"What's to talk about anyways? You bit me, and drank my blood. End of story," Jou said angrily glaring at Seto.

"I didn't mean to bite you! In fact I believe I told you that we couldn't meet each other on that day," Seto snapped back. Jou cringed and looked away again. Seto realized his mistake and whispered, "We need to talk about this calmly. You should be fine if not a little weak for the next few days."

"Like I said what's to talk about?" Jou asked again this time in a soft voice.

"You can't tell other people that I'm…" Seto started but Jou cut him off shouting, "Don't you dare say it! I can't believe it okay? It's a myth! Not real." Seto kind of expected this reaction but he finished saying, "…vampire."

"Didn't I say not to say that? How am I supposed to believe it?" Jou said covering his ears.

"Jou…" Seto started to say but Jou cut him off again saying, "No I won't believe it."

"You have to accept the truth eventually," Seto told him. Jou shook his head no. "It's obvious I'm a vampire Jou. Tea even knows I am," he continued to say. Right now Jou was in denial. Yes he accepted the fact that Seto had bitten his neck and drank his blood, but he couldn't accept him being a vampire. When he was younger he had believed in vampires and mythical creatures, until his mom told him to stop dreaming they weren't real. Now being told they were real well he just couldn't handle it at the moment.

"I just can't believe it, okay?" Jou retorted.

"How much more proof would it take for you to believe me?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Nothing in the whole world could ever convince me," Jou stated firmly.

"Oh really now? Whatever it doesn't matter if you believe me or not as long as you don't tell anyone," Seto sighed.

"Can I leave now?" Jou asked again impatiently.

"If you want, but like I said earlier you should stay here and rest for a few more days," Seto answered.

"Tomorrow I'll be leaving," Jou informed Seto. Clearing his throat Seto replied, "That's fine." He may have said that but in reality a small part of him didn't want Jou to leave his mansion. Jou however wanted to get out and have some time to think about things.

"You should get more rest," Seto told Jou as he left the room. Even though Jou knew Seto couldn't see it, he nodded his head. Curling up into a ball Jou tried to process what Seto and him had talked about. Okay so maybe he believed Seto a little when he said that he was a vampire but part of him refused to believe. His mother had told him that they didn't exist and he just couldn't think of her as being wrong. Turning onto his side he tried to get some sleep but all he could think about was what had happened. Finally he gave up trying to sleep and just laid on the bed thinking.

Seto meanwhile was trying to think of a way for Jou to believe him and like him. However with every thought he believed it to be futile and that Jou would never talk to him again. Part of him was wondering if he should offer to take Jou home so he would know where he lived. Another part of him told him that was stalkerish and he shouldn't. It was obvious to him that he was in love with Jou. He had long ago passed the point of liking him and knew that he was in love. Too bad Jou hated him…or so he thought.

At around five Seto decided to bring in a tray with medium rare steak, baked potatoes with plenty of butter, and a small garden salad. Seto noticed that Jou was up and set the tray down on the bed and asked, "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"No, my mind wouldn't let me," Jou replied.

"Maybe your mind needs a break, and should rest," Seto remarked.

"As nice as that sounds it won't happen anytime soon," Jou told him. He still was scooting away and avoiding Seto's gaze. This in a sense confirmed Seto's belief that Jou hated him, and would never forgive him.

"I hope you enjoy dinner my chefs didn't know what to make you so they just assumed what you might like," Seto said pushing the tray towards Jou. Jou set the tray on his lap and looked it over. When he was satisfied he took the silverware and began to eat completely ignoring Seto.

"What do you keep looking for before you eat your meals?" Seto asked offended. Jou lowered his knife and fork dropping his head.

"It's best that you don't know…." Jou answered in a whisper. Seto raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further since Jou was obviously uncomfortable. This time Seto didn't leave the room while Jou ate but it was in an uncomfortable silence.

"Jou, do you want me to leave the room?" Seto asked as Jou avoided him.

"Yes…I know that sounds rude but it would help me relax…" Jou answered in a quiet voice. Gloomily Seto left the room and Jou alone. The only time he came back was to take the tray away and wish Jou a goodnight. Jou didn't reply back but he did try to give a pained small smile, but it came out looking like he was nervous and scared.

The next morning Jou left without going and telling Seto he was leaving and skipped breakfast. Walking out of the mansion he breathed a sigh of relief and jogged until he was past the black metal gates of Seto's mansion. That caused him to get slightly dizzy and he almost regretted not taking Seto up on the offer to stay longer but then berated himself saying he needed time to think. However before he got very far Seto came up and grabbed his arm.

"I thought you would at least stay for breakfast," Seto said holding onto Jou's arm tightly but not enough to actually hurt. Jou wrenched his arm away holding it to his chest protectively. "Do you hate me that much?" Seto asked sadly while looking down depressed.

"I don't hate you but right now I just can't be near you," Jou whispered while running off leaving Seto to reach for nothing. Seto lowered his arm and sighed, but in a way he was relieved that Jou didn't hate him. He decided it would be best to have some space between him and Jou since it was obvious Jou had a lot to think about.

Jou ran until he reached his front door which he yanked open after unlocking it and nearly collapsing inside. Putting a hand on his forehead he felt dizzy and there was a slight pounding in his head. _'It's probably anemia I did lose a lot of blood'_ Jou thought trying to stand up without falling. The dizziness didn't pass for about a couple minutes so he just stood there waiting for it to pass. When it finally cleared he kept close to the walls and made his way slowly to the bathroom. Inside he stripped down to nothing and got into the shower. As a luxury he decided to take a hot shower to clear his mind and get the chill out of his bones. Not bothering to turn on the fan he got in and let the water rain down onto him. The steam made him feel weak and nearly pass out, but he was too stubborn to turn it to a colder setting. Stepping out about ten minutes later Jou sank to the floor clutching his head. The hot water and steam had made his anemia worse and the dizziness would go away it seemed like. Finally he got up and fumbled to put on his pajamas and step out. When the cool air of his apartment reached his lungs he felt better even if slightly.

Stumbling he made his way to the living room to rest on his couch but was stopped by the ringing of his phone. Walking over to the phone Jou steadied himself before answering. "Hello Jounouchi Katsuya's residence. What can I do for you?" he greeted.

"Katsuya?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who is calling?," Jou responded not knowing who it was.

"Don't you recognize your own mother's voice?" the caller asked.

"Mom?" Jou asked wide eyed.

"Yes Katsuya. I'll be coming into town tomorrow and need a place to stay. Do you mind if I stay with you?" his mom asked.

"No…" Jou replied in a whisper.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Jou's mom exclaimed cheerfully. Jou dropped the phone and fainted.

**TBC!**

**Ha! I left some hints can any of you see them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There now I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I'm dedicating this all to Aura14/Arina14 for her birthday, June 4.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and possible future violence and swearing.**

**This is an AU, fantasy which the plot and name is completely mine.**

Seto paced around his room deep in thought. He was wondering how he could contact Jou since he hadn't seen him in a few days and Jou wasn't picking up his phone. A few times he had gone to the park trying to see if Jou would pass by after work. Plopping down in a nearby chair Seto pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Waiting for someone to pick up he held the phone away from his ear while the ringing went on. A few minutes later someone finally picked up.

"Hello what kind of pizza would you like?" a male voice answered. He had called Pizza Hut with one hope.

"First of all I'm a friend of Jounouchi's who is a worker and I would like to know if he's been to work in the past few days," Seto told the guy. For a minute he wondered if he could even still be considered a friend but he certainly wasn't a family member and couldn't get information otherwise.

"No he hasn't called in to say he's off sick either. If he doesn't show up tomorrow the manager says he will be fired," the guy replied.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know," Seto said hanging up the phone. Dialing another number Seto sat back hoping Jou had only skipped working at Pizza Hut.

"Rudy Jay's how may we help you?" a female voice answered.  
"I'm Jounouchi's friend and I just wanted to know if he's been to work in the past few days," Seto asked politely.

"Sorry but he hasn't and the manager is worried since he also hasn't called in sick either," the girl responded.

"Okay, thanks. You've been a big help I'll call again when I get more information," Seto said politely before flipping his phone shut. Now Seto was even more worried. He didn't bother to call the newspaper company Jou worked at because it wasn't the weekend so he wasn't needed. '_Did he make it home alright? I should have followed him just in case…What if he's hurt? Could it be anemia? Will he be alright? Is he even home?'_ Seto thought panicking with each scenario that ran through his head. All he could picture was Jou walking home and fainting with no one to help him, or him being attacked, or him getting hit by a car…Shooting up out of his seat Seto strode toward his desk where he kept address books and phone books. Picking up one for the area he flipped through it until he reached the J's and looked for Jounouchi.

In the area there was only one Jounouchi and it was Jounouchi Katsuya. He assumed that was Jou since Jou had never said his first name. At one point he remembered how Jou told him that Jounouchi was really his last name, but he didn't like his first name so he never gave it out unless he needed to. Seto had wondered why he would hate his last name, and even more so now because he thought it was a nice name. The phone number also matched with the one Jou gave him so he looked at the address on wrote it down. Looking as confident as he could he strolled down the street in search for Jou's home.

Seto looked at the address again just to make sure that it was correct before he knocked on the door. Jou lived at Pine View Apartments in a decent neighborhood that had acceptable room sizes for a small family. Jou's room was on the third floor with the elevator currently out of use so you had to use the stairs. Knocking on the door Seto waited but no one answered, or even called out. Panicking Seto started to knock more insistently, but with the same result. Rushing down the stairs he asked for the manager of the apartments.

"You called for me?" a short middle aged woman with curly black hair and wise grey eyes appeared.

"I had a few questions for you," Seto stated.

"Okay then, I'm listening," she responded.

"Did Jounouchi come home at all a few days ago?" Seto asked panicked.

"Are you a friend of Jou's?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," Seto replied.

"You don't have to call me ma'am. My name is Haine," the woman said chuckling slightly.

"Well Haine did Jou come home? I've been calling him but he hasn't answered," Seto asked impatiently.

"Actually yes he was here…I'm not sure about now since I can't see everything that goes on, but he was here," Haine said tapping her chin in thought.

"Thank you. Now I was wondering if you could let me into his apartment," Seto said desperately. He was thankful that Jou had made it home but that didn't explain why he missed work.

"Usually I wouldn't be allowed to do this but if you have a good reason I might be able to," Haine responded.

"Jou hasn't been answering any calls for the past few days ever since I last saw him. Also he hasn't been going to work because I asked and they say he hasn't even called in sick. I'm worried that something may have happened to him. When I was at his apartment a few minutes ago he didn't answer his door," Seto explained.

"I understand. Follow me and I'll unlock the door for you," Haine told him smiling. Nodding his head in thanks Haine led the way back toward Jou's apartment. When it was open she said, "When you're done tell me how Jou is doing. He is such a sweet boy, and I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry I'll tell you everything," Seto assured her. Haine smiled gratefully at Seto and walked back to work. Carefully Seto opened the door just in case Jou was home and would be upset with his sudden appearance even if he doubted that. Fully stepping into the apartment he noticed it was eerily quiet meaning he wasn't in the shower, or cooking. Seto was bothered by this as he walked forward. Reaching the living room he finally found Jou, but not the way he had hoped.

Jou was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth on the floor with only a pair of jeans on. Seto called out to him a few times but Jou didn't seem to hear him at all. This worried Seto and he wondered what could have caused him to act like this.

"Katsuya," Seto whispered hoping to get a response. Jou flinched at the name and curled up further into himself whimpering. That pulled on Seto's heartstrings and caused him to embraced Jou while rocking him back and forth whispering soothing words. It took a long time to calm Jou down but even then he still wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. He just sort of stared at nothing at all which wasn't much better. Seto didn't know what to do or what had happened to cause Jou to act like this. Reluctantly Seto slapped Jou, not hard, but enough to hopefully wake Jou up. Jou jumped into the air and out of Seto's arms while looking around the room startled, like he had just woken up.

"Seto? What are you doing here?" Jou asked confused.

"I just came to check on you to make sure you were alright since your work places haven't seen you and said you hadn't called in sick," Seto replied.

"I guess that makes sense…" Jou mumbled. Then realized something and inquired, "How did you get into my apartment? Wait…how do you even know where I live?" Seto was hoping Jou wouldn't ask that but had no choice but to answer.

"Haine, the manager of the apartments, let me in and I looked up your address in the phone book," Seto answered. It took awhile for Jou to process this eventually figured it out when his mind cleared. "What happened anyways?" Seto asked looking at Jou who was silent. Jou remembered why he was so freaked and in a trance like state:

_When he woke up after fainting on the floor he stumbled to his room and got dressed and ready for his mother's arrival. Grabbing some jeans and a shirt he quickly dressed and tried to brush his hair. A ringing at the door cut short his time to brush his hair. Shooting out of his room he rushed to the door to greet his visitor. Opening the door there stood a woman looking to be in her late thirties with amber hair that framed her face and chocolate brown eyes._

"_Welcome mother," Jou greeted while putting on a fake smile._

"_Are you going to stand there, or will you let me in? God you look like a mess. What have you been doing showering in dirt?" his mother greeted back._

"_Come in mother. I'm sorry if my appearance is ruffled I didn't have time to take a shower," Jou said solemnly dropping his smile._

"_You never were a clean child, always getting dirt on you. It's a wonder how you had that one girlfriend…what was her name, Mai something?" she stated walking into Jou's apartment. Jou weakly nodded his head and allowed his mother to pass by him. Everything she looked at she would criticize and kept saying, "Why can't you be like your sister? She's neat, polite, smart, and kind you're just a mess, stupid, and that can't even take care of himself." Slowly Jou started to believe his mother because she was always right and he was constantly wrong. If his mother had bothered to look she would have seen his eyes dull and his energy sapped out of him by her words. _

_At dinner that night that night his mother cooked saying he was a horrible cook who couldn't even cook properly. Each chance she got she would cut him with her harsh words. Dinner itself had been lovely. They had a chicken stir fry with a hint of soy sauce and sautéed vegetables. Jou took a bite and enjoyed it until he recognized something that made him spit it out._

"_Jou dear you have to eat all of your dinner. You may not live with me anymore but that doesn't mean you can disobey me. Understood?" she reprimanded. Not wanting to upset her even further and get punished Jou obediently ate everything on his plate. It was poisoned and he knew he would be okay if he did what she said and received the antidote. His mother had done this frequently as a child to teach him to obey her and he learned his lesson quickly._

"Jou? You're spacing out again. What happened?" Seto asked again.

"Nothing at all…" Jou whispered covering his eyes with his hair. It was obvious that something had happened but he wasn't willing to admit it. There was an awkward silence because the last time they had seen each other Jou had been afraid of Seto.

"Are you okay…?" Seto asked shattering the silence in the room.

"As okay as I can be," Jou replied. Seto gently reached out and tried to hug Jou, but this time instead of pulling away Jou leaned into the touch. Giving off a faint smile Seto pulled Jou closer and tightened his grip slightly. "I'm sorry that I was freaked out a few days ago…" Jou apologized.

"Why are you the one apologizing? If anything it should be me," Seto stated.

"But I'm the one who didn't listen and went to the park, I also avoided you which probably hurt your feeling, and I'm such an idiot!" Jou exclaimed. Seto rubbed one of his hands up and down Jou's arm.

"It's not your fault completely. I could have gone somewhere else besides the park, and it's understandable that you would want to avoid me after that happened," Seto said comfortingly.

"That doesn't excuse everything I've done….you would probably be better off without me though since I'm so reckless, and a mess…" Jou mumbled so quietly Seto barely heard him.

"Who told you all that?" Seto questioned wanting to hurt that person. No one messed with the person he likes head.

"A lot of people…" Jou replied.

"Okay, you may not exactly think ahead completely but that doesn't make you reckless and you certainly are not a mess. Besides what else have you done? Nothing. You've done nothing so you don't have to apologize," Seto comforted.

"But…" Jou tried to protest, but Seto cut him off saying, "No buts." Sighing lightly Jou finally gave up but you could tell he still wasn't feeling all that much better. Seto couldn't stand it any longer and again asked, "Can you tell me what happened to cause you to be like this?" Jou shook his head no but Seto told him, "It may help you feel better if you tell me what happened." Finally Jou gave up and told him everything, but in bits and pieces.

"My mother called and said she would be coming to my apartment to spend the night right after I got home and got comfortable…" Jou said pausing not wanting to say anything but knowing Seto was right it would help.

"What happened after that?" Seto urged Jou to talk.

"I fainted," Jou continued not clarifying why he fainted.

"Why did you faint? Was it the anemia?" Seto inquired worryingly. Jou shook his head no. "Then what made you faint?" Seto asked confused.

"The fact that my mom was coming over…" Jou explained a little.

"You're not telling me something. Why would you're mother coming over be such a bad thing?" Seto asked pulling Jou closer to him.

"We don't exactly have a good mother son relationship," Jou said awkwardly.

"How so?" Seto asked curious. He knew Jou and that Jou wasn't mean to anyone without reason.

"She's always right I'm always wrong and she points it out," Jou said eyes starting to dim again thinking back to everything she said. Seto however didn't get how that was so bad but he had an idea he hoped was wrong.

"Explain what you mean," Seto said hoping he wasn't right.

"She told me that I'm reckless, messy, stupid, and everything else that's true about me," Jou explained withdrawing slightly from Seto. "Among other things," he continued. Seto was worried especially since from what he could tell Jou was starting to go back into the dull eyed trance he had found him in.

"You mother is wrong. You are none of those things especially not stupid," Seto declaired causing Jou to go wide eyed.

"She's always right! You must be lying…My mom has always told me the truth! I am stupid," Jou mumbled frantically. Seto realized that during Jou's whole life he had always believed his mother was right and he was wrong. This was more deep rooted than he had hoped.

"Shh…It's okay," Seto said comfortingly. He tried his best to calm Jou down. Eventually Jou was calmed down after much reassuring. Jou was feeling emotionally unstable and wasn't sure how to feel, however one emotion however rang clear as day. Pushing slightly out of Seto's embrace but not enough to be out of his arms Jou stood on his toes so he could get a better height advantage. Looking deep into Seto's eyes Jou made a decision. Seto couldn't understand what was going on and didn't know if he was dreaming or not. Jou was kissing him full on the lips!

**TBC!**

**MWHA HA HA HA! I left you all a cliff hanger! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There now I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I'm dedicating this all to Aura14/Arina14 for her birthday, June 4.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and possible future violence and swearing.**

**This is an AU, fantasy which the plot and name is completely mine.**

Jou was kissing Seto on the lips letting out all of his pent up emotions like sadness, fear, uncertainty, and most of all love. However when Jou didn't feel Seto responding he pulled away looking crushed. Seto didn't respond to anything because he was still in shock. As Jou tried to pull away Seto got over the shock and pulled him closer whispering hotly into Jou's ear, "Where do you think you're going?" The voice sent shivers down Jou's spine as Seto's breath ghosted over his ear.

"I just thought…" Jou trailed off and couldn't finish his sentence because Seto was kissing him!

"You thought what?" Seto smirked. Jou was wide eyed and couldn't talk for awhile while he kept gaping at Seto. Finally he asked, "Then why didn't you respond…?"

"I was too shocked to do anything," Seto replied rolling his eyes. Jou smiled and decided that the other to kisses weren't enough so he kissed Seto. Immediately Seto responded letting out his emotions into the kiss. Jou was slightly clumsy and couldn't think straight since he had given Seto his first kiss so he didn't have that much experience. Seto who had more experience didn't mind as one of his hands which had been hugging Jou slid down his body and grabbed Jou's ass. Jou squeaked and jumped a little. Seto smirked as he continued to kiss Jou. While Seto's hand was on Jou's ass his other one moved down his chest causing Jou to moan and open his mouth slightly. Seto thrust his tongue into Jou's mouth and kissed him for all he was worth. Jou struggled to keep up with the kiss as he tried to battle Seto's tongue.

They broke apart when Jou ran out of air and was gasping for breath. Blushing a lot Jou whispered, "I love you Seto. All of you, every annoying detail." Seto chuckled and in Jou's ear he whispered, "Not very romantic are you?" Jou blushed and pouted. Letting out another chuckle Seto gave Jou a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you to Jou, every little bit," Seto whispered. Jou smiled still holding a blush. Quickly standing up Jou pulled Seto to the living room and set him on the couch. Looking at the clock Jou smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"It's now lunch time so I'm going to serve you the best meal you've ever had for this event," Jou stated proudly. Seto chuckled and said, "Whatever you want to do." Jou went to the kitchen with a slight skip in his step, and it was clear he was happy and relieved. Seto felt the same relief and happiness since he was sure Jou had hated him and was shocked by the kiss. Yes they had a few issues to work out but Seto was sure that it would work out. One thing that worried him was Jou's quick personality change.

Jou in the kitchen was looking through his cabinets for anything to cook for them. He didn't want to think about what had happened before Seto arrived so as a distraction he thought he might as well cook for them. After much searching he finally found some fish, lemons, and herbs. That could be the main dish but for the side all he had was rice and some vegetables. Grabbing an apron he put it over his bare chest so he wouldn't get burned. The fish took around half an hour along with the rice and took Jou's mind of things. When it was done Jou smiled and shouted, "Seto lunch is done!" Almost like he was there the whole time Seto stood in the doorway. Jou who just turned around jumped and asked, "How long have you been standing there?" Seto smirked down at Jou and replied, "Awhile." Jou pouted because he wanted a real answer.

"Ten minutes after you announced you would be cooking lunch," Seto replied honestly.

"Wait…that means you saw me trip on the cabinet!" Jou accused. Seto didn't deny it as he laughed and said, "I had to try so hard not to laugh so you wouldn't know I was watching." Jou pouted and blushed a little embarrassed that Seto had seen him act like a total klutz.

"Lunch is served you royal jerk," Jou muttered sarcastically.

"Don't forget you said you loved quote _'every annoying detail'_ about me. That includes when I'm a jerk," Seto smirked and Jou pouted at his victory.

"So? Just hurry up and eat before lunch gets cold," Jou instructed. Seto put his hands up for peace and sat down at the small table. Jou shook his head amusingly at that and also sat down.

"So chef Jou what is on the menu today?" Seto asked teasingly.

"We will be having fish seasoned with basil and a hint of lemon, and for our side dish white rice," Jou replied playing along. They both enjoyed the meal even if it was small and afterwards became involved in conversation. As much as Jou wanted to avoid talking about his problems he knew he could at least trust Seto to understand and try to help.

"Now before I arrived something was bugging about your mother," Seto started the conversation.

"Yes…" Jou replied slightly reluctant but mostly willing to tell Seto.

"What all did she do to you?" Seto asked looking Jou straight into the eyes.

"Punish me when I was bad…" Jou mumbled quietly.

"Jou, if you want me to help then you need to tell me everything you can. Now how did she punish you?" Seto asked while setting his hand on Jou's comfortingly.

"Nothing really…Every now and then she would slap me, but that was rare," Jou answered avoiding eye contact.

"Is that all she did?" Seto urged Jou to continue. Jou shook his head no. "Then what else did she do?" Seto asked getting out of his seat and walking towards Jou. When he was close he pulled Jou into a firm hug.

"Sometime when she decided I was being rude she would poison my food and only give me the antidote when I behaved myself," Jou answered in a shaky voice. Seto's eyes widened as he heard that last bit. I mean he was shocked and couldn't get how a _mother _would do that to her own child.

"What about your father? Didn't he try to stop her or anything?" Seto asked anger rising at Jou's family.

"He couldn't…" Jou mumbled.

"Why?" Seto questioned angrily. Jou started to cry causing Jou to kiss his cheek and in a softer tone ask, "Why couldn't he help you?"

"Because he's dead," Jou whispered tears bursting out. _'Great you made him cry'_ Seto scolded himself. Gripping Jou into a tighter hug Seto soothingly patted his head whispering comforting words again. 'I just can't seem to get this right…' Seto thought as Jou calmed down again. Seto wasn't exactly a great conversationalist as could be told when Jou kept not wanting to discuss what happened. Deciding it was best not to question further Seto kept his tongue wondering how his father died. Hours later they found themselves cuddling on the couch.

"Thanks for being there," Jou mumbled sleepily snuggling further into Seto.

"You're welcome, but I almost forgot to tell you that you have to go to work tomorrow or you'll be considered unemployed. Why do you need to work so many jobs anyways?" Seto asked.

"To pay to live here by myself, groceries, and I'm saving up for college," Jou replied groggily unhappy that he was being questioned when he just wanted to go to sleep. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm tiiiired," Jou complained.

"Fine, but where will I sleep?" Seto asked. Mumbling his response Jou answered, "Here's fine." He then drifted off to sleep leaving Seto to watch as his breathing evened out and you could hear a faint snoring. After awhile Seto relaxed and began to fall into a light sleep.

When it was morning Seto was the first one to wake up do to his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. "What?!" he growled. A small voice squeaked on the other end and he knew it was his secretary.

"I just wanted to say someone claiming to be an acquaintance of yours called and asked where you were," the secretary explained in a rush.

"Who called?" Seto asked roughly.

"She claimed her name was Kisara," the secretary replied.

"What did you tell her?" Seto demanded.

"All I said was that you were with a sick friend. Is that okay?" the secretary replied frightened. Giving off a huge sigh Seto rubbed his temples.

"I guess its fine as long as you didn't say where," Seto told his secretary. Immediately the secretary responded, "Of course! I didn't mention who you were with or where you were."

"Thank you," Seto replied while flipping his phone closed. Jou was awake and giving him the what-the-hell-was-that-about look.

"So what's going on? I woke up to hear you growling on the phone," Jou said rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing really. Just my secretary calling to tell me I had a message from someone," Seto answered tiredly.

"It seems pretty bad since your rubbing your temples," Jou commented.

"Just an annoyance I'll be fine," Seto commented.

"If you say so Seto," Jou told him shrugging. Getting off the couch they slept on he stretched on yawned. Seto had to smile as he watched Jou wake up, because he just looked so adorable. Jou caught Seto looking at him and asked, "Like what you see?" That totally threw Seto off and he coughed.

"What did you just say?!" Seto asked looking at Jou. Smiling sweetly Jou repeated, "I asked do you like what you see?" This had thrown Seto off because he wasn't expecting Jou to ask that. Composing himself Seto smirked and said, "I am enjoying the view." Jou who thought he could embarrass Seto blushed as it backfired.

"Shut up," Jou mumbled in which Seto responded, "You started it if I recall correctly." Jou pouted. Looking at the time he sighed and told Seto, "I need to get my shower do you know how to make breakfast? I need to be to work in an hour and a half."

"I can make toast, eggs and bacon," Seto assured.

"Good enough," Jou said going into his room. He came out with a bundle of clothes that he would be wearing for the day and walked toward the bathroom. A few minutes later Seto could hear the shower running signaling Jou was in the shower. Rolling up his sleeves which had become ruffled due to the fact he slept in them went to the kitchen. Grabbing what he needed to make breakfast he started cracking eggs, putting bread in the toaster, and slapping bacon onto a pan. Making breakfast went smoothly for Seto even though it didn't look that great. He could cook but it wasn't the best. When Jou came out of the bathroom his hair was wet, but not dripping.

"So how's breakfast coming along?" Jou asked breaking Seto out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"It's done," Seto replied. Jou smiled and happily grabbed the plate of food Seto offered him.

"Thanks!" Jou exclaimed not bothering to sit down as he ate. Seto had to smile at the sight he just couldn't help it.

"I hope you like it. I don't cook often so I'm not sure of the taste," Seto told Jou who shook his head saying, "Its fine. Not top chef material but it tastes good."

"As long as you approve it must be okay," Seto said teasingly.

"Ha ha. Seriously though it is good," Jou told Seto. They enjoyed breakfast in silence as Jou rushed so he could arrive at work early.

"Want me to walk with you to work?" Seto offered as they set the dirty dishes in the sink so Jou could clean them up later.

"That would be nice," Jou agreed. While walking out the door they were about to leave when Seto dragged him to the manager's office. Seto knocked on the door and waited until someone said he could come in. Sitting behind the manager's desk was Haine. When she looked up she was about to say, "How can I help you?" until she saw Seto.

"How's Jou doing?" Haine asked looking at Seto not noticing Jou who was right behind him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Seto asked stepping aside so she could get a better view of Jou.

"Jou are you okay?! I was so worried when I didn't see you coming out of your apartment!" Haine immediately said when she saw him. Jou was like a son to her since she never had kids.

"Don't worry Haine I'm fine. I was just a little sick but I'm doing better now," Jou said calmly. This relieved Haine and she started to relax until her phone rang.

"I'm sorry but I have to answer this. I'll see you later Jou and don't push yourself to hard!" Haine exclaimed. Jou didn't bother to talk back since she was already talking on the phone. Seto and Jou decided to quietly leave Haine alone and walk to Rudy Jay's. Before they walked into the restaurant Seto had to ask, "Jou? Would you ever consider living with me?"

"Yes, but not right away. We've only been I guess you could say dating for what a day?" Jou replied.

"I didn't mean right now and I was wondering if you might also consider something else," Seto elaborated.

"Like what?" Jou asked confused. They were now just standing in the middle of the sidewalk talking.

"Would you ever become a vampire for me…?" Seto asked uncertainly.

"No," Jou remarked causing Seto to feel heartbroken. Jou sighed and explained, "What I mean is I don't want to be a vampire. I don't mind spending however long I live near you but I don't under any circumstances want to be a vampire."

"Why?" Seto asked generally curious. A lot of people would jump at the chance to become a vampire and immortality.

"If I became a vampire I might hurt people I cared about so I could live on," Jou explained. Seto couldn't blame him for that since he hated to hurt the people he loved.

"I can see why but is there anything that could persuade you?" Seto asked still feeling slightly rejected.

"As of yet…no," Jou answered. Sighing Seto left it at that and let Jou go to work before he was late. Work was horrible for Jou as he got scolded at both work places. Only the manager at Rudy Jay's was worried about him but his manager at Pizza Hut was still probably upset that he wouldn't go out with him…Walking out of Pizza Hut late Jou stretched and walked home. As Jou arrived at his apartment he noticed someone standing in front of his door.

A girl around his age with long white hair that went past her ass and blue eyes was standing in front of his door. She looked like she was expecting someone or something. Tapping her foot impatiently was how Jou found her. Walking up the stairs he asked, "Excuse me miss but are you expecting someone?" The girl gave him a polite smile and asked, "Do you know where I can find Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"That would be me. Do you need something?" Jou asked curiously because he had never seen this girl before in his life.

"Just for you to stay out of Seto dear's life permanently," the woman smiled creepily.

**TBC!**

**I'm just going to stop the chapter here. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There now I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I'm dedicating this all to Aura14/Arina14 for her birthday, June 4.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and violence and swearing.**

**This is an AU, fantasy which the plot and name is completely mine.**

"Who are you? Why should I stay out of Seto's life? Why should I listen to you?" Jou asked defiantly. The woman was really pissing him off. No one told him to stay away from _his_ boyfriend except his boyfriend which wasn't very likely.

"I'm Seto dear's girlfriend Kisara, and you should stay away because you're just a nuisance. Seto deserves way better than a street mutt like you. You should listen or you may end up hurt and I'm a nice person so I'm giving you an option," the girl sneered. Now Jou was officially mad. He knew Seto pretty well and also knew that Seto had many fan girls that would claim to be his girlfriend. Jou didn't believe Kisara for a minute, and trusted Seto instead.

"Like hell I'll stay away from him! You can't make me!" Jou shouted glaring at the bitch, I mean Kisara. Kisara however smiled showing off her fangs and lunged at Jou's neck.

"You will stay out of his life permanently. I don't care how it happens or even if I have to kill you," Kisara stated grinning like a mad man or well a mad woman. Jou backed away while taking a defensive position to get ready for any blows that might come; however he wasn't expecting Kisara to be so fast. In a second she had jumped from Jou's door, which was two yards away, to an inch from his face. Jou didn't stumble back like most people would do because he knew that was usually what the person was expecting. Instead he tried to knee her and while she dodged that he used his other leg to jump and punch her in the face.

"You do not want to mess with me you bitch," Jou spit out as the blow connected. Kisara growled at him and again lunged at Jou but faster than previously. Jou jumped back twisted around and aimed a kick at Kisara's chest. Kisara used her arms to block the kick leaving her slightly off balance and giving Jou room to throw in another punch. Breathing harshly Kisara stood away from Jou who was in a defensive position. She may be a bitch and deserve all the punches Jou threw but she was a girl and he had morals to not hit girls. This pissed off Kisara who though originally it would be easy to get rid of Jou. Concentrating really hard she decided enough was enough and she needed all of her power if she was to kill Jou and make sure he never bothered Seto again.

Kisara arched her back as demonic wings grew that were black and blue in color. Her eyes turned from a blue to a deep red with cat slits. Claws grew where manicured nails had once been and her fangs were more pronounced. She turned her gaze toward Jou with absolute hatred. Jou although he didn't show it was slightly worried about the result of the fight. Yes he had been able to hold her off before but that was when she was in normal form not vampire and even then that was barely. Still he wasn't going to back down without a fight. Jou set his legs so his weight had perfect balance, and raised his arms up protectively around his chest.

Even quicker than previously, Kisara was behind Jou aiming for his neck with her fangs. Jou who barely had time to react went forward in a roll and spun around to face her. In fighting you never turned your back to the enemy or you could die. This time however before he could blink he found himself on the floor staring at the sky. He could feel pain in his stomach and guessed she had hit him there. Jou tried to pick himself up but Kisara was too quick and had kicked his chest. Grabbing a pocket knife out of her pocket Kisara began to make patterns on Jou's chest and arms.

Kisara straddled Jou while she leaned over his neck inhaling his scent. "You don't smell like Seto but oh well I'm going to enjoy myself," she muttered to herself before biting into Jou's neck. Like the time Seto had bit him Jou felt pain in his neck. He was still weak from when Seto had bit him even though he had been taking 325mg iron tablets three times a day. It had happened recently so he didn't have to much time to recover. With as much strength as he could muster Jou pushed Kisara off. Her fangs cut his neck as they were forced out and blood flowed down. Wincing from the pain Jou stood up shakily and went toward his door. Kisara was up and running toward him so he had to quickly pull out his key and jam it in. Pulling the key out he opened the door and slammed it behind him trying to lock it. On the other side Kisara was trying her best to open it and finish Jou off.

"Get the hell away from me bitch!" Jou shouted finally locking the door.

"Not until you stay away from Seto and the only way for that to happen is for you to die!" Kisara screeched. Jou covered his ears. Looking around the apartment quickly he knew his door would be broken down soon. Finally he found what he was looking for. Not a minute later the door broke down and Kisara stalked toward him. Jou made it look like he was going to give up causing Kisara to smirk. When she was close enough he pulled a gun out of his back pocket and shot her three times in the chest and once in the arm.

This did not deteriorate her goal but only slowed her down slightly. _'What the hell? Can anything kill her?'_ Jou wondered panicked as she continued toward him. It was only a six barrel pistol and he only had two shots left. Raising the gun up he shot her near the heart and one punctured her lungs. That used up the last of his strength causing him to slide down the wall that had been supporting him. Kisara didn't have much energy but she was not going to die without taking Jou with her. Gripping her knife more tightly she slashed his chest open. Jou nearly screamed with the pain.

Kisara's arms and hands wouldn't listen to her as she dropped the knife. Using up the last of her strength she tried punching Jou but it came out weak and she died landing on him. Jou couldn't move even though he wanted to so much. Not only was Kisara's dead body pinning him to the floor but all the blood loss was making him want to pass out. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of Seto and how worried he would be if Jou gave up. He was forcing his eyes to stay open as long as he could and was losing. _'Seto…'_ was Jou's last thought before he closed his eyes and passed out.

Seto sighed as he worked on some documents from work. He couldn't focus though and probably would be able to for awhile. When his secretary had told him that Kisara had called he had become worried. They had been best friends when they were young vampires but that had quickly changed. Kisara had fallen for him and become obsessed with everything he had done. Seto had tried dating multiple people to have them killed by Kisara who claimed to be his "girlfriend". Like he would date her she was psycho. He believed Jou was safe because his secretary hadn't told her who he was visiting. Even so something just nagged at him that something wasn't right. Setting down his documents Seto decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He walked out to his balcony on the second floor.

Inhaling deeply Seto let the air fill his lungs and senses. Catching a familiar smell he almost bolted. It was the scent of Jou's blood that he smelled, and lots of it everywhere. Normally he wouldn't have been able to tell, but since he had taken Jou's blood not too long ago the scent was fresh in his mind. Flipping open his phone Seto called Jou's home phone first. No one picked up. Panicking Seto jumped from the balcony landing safely on the ground. Moments after landing safely he sprinted to where the scent was coming the strongest from. As the smell got worse he realized Jou must have been bleeding heavily and picked up his pace. The stench was coming from Jou's apartment which Seto knew the way by heart now.

At first glance the apartments looked normal like nothing had happened but Seto knew better. The stench of Jou's blood was too strong for it to not be the place Jou was. Gathering up his courage and wit Seto cautiously stepped toward Jou's apartment. A few feet from Jou's door which he could see was broken down he could clearly see blood. Judging by the smell it was Jou's. Not liking what the evidence lead to so far Seto stepped into Jou's apartment making sure to keep alert. The sight he saw wasn't a pleasant one. Kisara was bent over Jou which he assumed she was biting his neck causing him to rush forward and pull her away. However on closer inspection he realized that she was dead shot six times. Dropping her dead body away from Jou Seto checked for a pulse. It worried him that the pulse was so weak he could barely feel it but he was glad that at least there _was_ a pulse.

Seto went over his options in his head. He couldn't explain to a doctor where the bite marks came from, and Tea was too far away. If he didn't do anything Jou would die in his arms. Picking up Jou he cradled him to his chest and set him carefully on the couch nearby. His fangs weren't as pronounced as Kisara's had been since he had satisfied his need for blood days ago but it would work. Gently biting down Seto took a little bit of Jou's blood then cut his wrist shallowly so he missed important veins but enough so he could bleed. Tilting Jou's head back Seto lowered his wrist to Jou's mouth and forced him to swallow his blood. At first Jou's body rejected the blood but soon it didn't fight back as the blood made its way down his throat and into his system.

Jou's body shook violently in Seto's arms while he held him down. Seto knew that in order for Jou to become a vampire like himself they would have to share blood and even then it might not work. Even with the blood in his system Jou's body could take it in and get sick/decay or he would turn into a vampire. Seto was hoping for the latter instead of the former. It was a neutral sign that Jou was shaking because that meant the blood was mixing with his own. Too truly know when Jou was a vampire or not would take hours maybe even days.

Instead of waiting in Jou's house where the blood was strong and door was busted Seto decided to take him to Tea's. It was around maybe two in the morning when Seto reached Tea's door. He almost chuckled with the irony that now it was his turn to take Jou to see Tea since the first time they met each other Jou was the one taking him. Knocking on the door urgently Seto waited for Tea to open her door. When Tea did open her door she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What do you want?" she mumbled groggily.

"Jou needs help now!" Seto replied impatiently. That woke her up and she took a quick look at Jou and assessed what would need to be done.

"Take him to that room," Tea ordered. Seto hated taking orders from others but he knew that Tea knew best so he complied and took Jou to the room designed for a hospital. Tea was right behind him only leaving for a few minutes to grab some gloves. Checking Jou's wounds she noticed he had a bad cut that was bandaged sloppily. "Did you bandage him before bringing him here?" Tea asked unwrapping the bandage to take a closer look.

"I had to or he may have died before I brought him here," Seto explained. Tea nodded her head in understanding. Making small notes Tea got out some more cleaner bandages.

"His upper chest may need to be stitched but most of the cuts aren't so deep so we could use butterfly bandages. Also he has some bruises but it doesn't look to be any internal damage from what I can tell. He seems to be anemic also which I don't understand why," Tea checked off the injuries aloud.

"Jou was anemic before this happened because I had a thirst and despite warnings he appeared before me," Seto explained still feeling slightly guilty about it. Tea absently nodded her head and got to work. Jou's chest needed around 60 stitches, and Tea needed to use about 27 butterfly bandages for the cuts. When that was done she bandaged him just in case and made sure it was snug but not constricting. While this was going on Jou was in an unconscious like state.

"Is there anything else I need to know about Jou?" Tea asked looking at Seto. He avoided her eyes knowing it was for the best that he told her so he sighed giving up.

"His wounds were much worse when I found him in his apartment. If I had even attempted to bring him here then he would have died. To prevent that I took a mouthful of his blood before giving him my blood," Seto confessed. Tea stared at him wide eyed.

"You did what?!" Tea shouted looking at him.

"Jou was dying what the hell should I have done?! Let him fucking die?! NO! He'll understand when he wakes up," Seto stated stubbornly.

"You mean if he wakes up," Tea corrected.

"He will wake up I'm sure of it," Seto said not listening to her. Jou just had to wake up. He couldn't stand it if he didn't wake up. Tea gave up trying and went into a different part of the house. If he had turned Jou into a vampire the first thing Jou would need is blood. Seto didn't have time always to get the blood from her so accidents like what happened to Jou happen. It was freezing cold where she stored the blood because she was only wearing pajamas. Quickly grabbing a couple bags Tea went back into the room and checked on Jou. Now all they could do was wait for him to wake up, hopefully…

**TBC!**

**I'll tell you this now. I have no problem writing death scenes, dark scenes, angst scenes, or anything of that sort.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There now I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I'm dedicating this all to Aura14/Arina14 for her birthday, June 4.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and violence and swearing.**

**This is an AU, fantasy which the plot and name is completely mine.**

Seto had been pacing the room all night unable to close his eyes with worry consuming him. It was already past nine in the evening and Jou still wasn't awake, but he still was breathing slowly which was a good sign. Patience wasn't his strong point since when he demanded something to be done you had better do it by the time he gave you or you would be out of a job. Solemnly Seto watched Jou lay on the bed. Tea came in with a tray of burnt; I mean crispy cookies and set them down next to Seto. She wasn't exactly the best cook but it wouldn't kill anyone.

"I'm not that hungry," Seto told her declining the cookies.

"You said that hours ago when I offered you breakfast, and lunch, and dinner…" Tea listed off. Finally Seto couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine I'll eat the damn cookies!" Seto shouted annoyed. Taking a bite he tried to taste past the burnt parts but no such luck. Seto couldn't understand how Tea expected him to eat these weird creations. He didn't want to piss her off though and say they were horrible so he just sat there eating in silence. The silence engulfed the room with the only sound heard was the crunching of the cookies.

"Don't worry so much," Tea told Seto sitting next to him.

"Jou's the only one I've opened up to in awhile. In fact a long time ago I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again because I was scared they would leave when they found out I was a vampire, or they were only after my money. Now that I've found Jou who doesn't care about that and loves me for me…well I just can't let him go," Seto said leaning back in his seat.

"I can understand that but you shouldn't worry so much I'm sure it'll be fine. You know Jou he is so spirited and cheerful yet also he can pack quite a punch. He fights until the end. I'm sure he'll make it," Tea comforted. Seto just nodded his head mutely. As much as he tried to believe Jou would pull through he was a realist and knew the chances.

"Weren't you the one earlier who was telling me if he woke up?" Seto asked trying his best to tease her. Tea understood that he was trying to relax.

"Okay so what. I can change my opinion," Tea humored him. He was thankful because the dreary atmosphere was getting to him and usually it was Jou who would lighten the situation but obviously he couldn't… "Do you want anything more to eat while I go to the kitchen?" Tea asked politely.

"Maybe a sandwich, preferably a roast beef one," Seto replied. It wasn't like he could go without food for long and Jou would be worried if he woke up and found Seto starving himself. Tea nodded and left the room to go to the kitchen. Now he didn't have any distractions from his depression. All Seto could do while Tea was away was stare at Jou's twitching fingers. '_Wait twitching fingers?'_ Seto thought rushing over to Jou.

Jou had no idea where he was when he blinked his eyes open slowly. It was too nice to be a hospital but to clean and sterile to be anyplace else. 'Where have I seen a room like this before…?' he thought sleepily until he snapped his eyes open and shouted, "Tea's?" Seto nearly jumped back from the sudden motion but he stayed where he was.

"How are you feeling?" Seto asked cautiously. Jou snapped his head in Seto's direction. _'Why didn't I notice he was here before… ?'_ Jou thought before an immense thirst came over him. Clutching his throat Jou had no idea what was happening. He had never felt like this before and it bothered him to no end.

"Water…" Jou rasped out immediately getting a glass of cold water from Seto. Gulping it down he realized that it didn't help his thirst at all in fact he would say he felt worse. Tea walked into the room a minute later carrying a tray filled with roast beef sandwiches.

"Hey Seto here are you're…" Tea trailed off when she noticed Jou was awake. Quickly she set the tray of sandwiches down near Seto and rushed off to get the blood for Jou. Coming back she gave him a glass holding red liquid. Jou knew Tea was a doctor so he didn't question it, even though Seto was giving it weird looks. He decided not to bother wondering what it was and threw his head back gulping it. The liquid oozed down his throat and felt a little sticky and tasted kind of salty, bitter, but even so he couldn't get enough. When his glass was gone he finally pondered what it was.

"What did I just drink?" Jou finally asked. Tea and Seto both shifted and avoided his eyes.

"Seto how about you fill him in while I bring some drinks and more food for Jou," Tea offered backing out of the situation. Mentally Seto was glaring and cursing at her but first of all he had to explain things to Jou.

"I found you near dead in your apartment and decided to bring you here," Seto started.

"Thank you for that but that wasn't the question I asked," Jou told him raising an eyebrow. Coughing slightly Seto continued.

"You wouldn't have made it normally if I had tried to bring you hear or even to a hospital," Seto explained still avoiding the question.

"Then how am I still alive if I should have died?" Jou questioned getting suspicious. He already had a theory of what he had just drunk but didn't want to say anything until he was sure.

"I may have gone against what you told me earlier," Seto evaded.

"Earlier..?" Jou whispered then realized and glared at Seto saying, "You didn't!"

"You would have died otherwise!" Seto defended.

"You turned me into a vampire even though I said under _**no**_circumstances?!" Jou shouted.

"What else should I have done?! Let you die?!" Seto shouted back.

"YES!" Jou snapped. The room fell silent.

"Well sorry I care and want you to continue living," Seto muttered. Jou sighed and shook his head.

"Okay I know you didn't want me to die, but I don't want to be a vampire," Jou complained.

"Come on it's not so bad," Seto comforted. "You'll be able to stay with me," he continued. Jou did like the thought of living with Seto but he didn't want to do it this way.

"That doesn't sound bad but I would have done it if you had asked anyways," Jou told him. Then thinking back to a few minutes ago Jou asked, "Why did you look at the blood funny when Tea gave it to me?"

"It's just new to me that a newly transformed vampire needs blood when he first wakes up. You see I was born a vampire so that never really happened to me," Seto explained. A knock on the door pulled them out of the conversation and caused them to go silent. Tea's head appeared in the doorway.

"Is it safe to come in now?" she asked stepping in.

"No, I'm going to bite you," Jou said rolling his eyes.

"Well you could…" Tea teased. The mood lifted up and Jou felt slightly better.

"Not likely. That would be rude of me to bite the woman who saved me," Jou said. Tea chuckled and Seto rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't been rude to people before," Seto remarked.

"Hey! I may be rude on occasion but I do have morals," Jou defended himself.

"Whatever you say…" Seto mumbled loud enough for Jou to hear. Jou glared at him and stubbornly turned away.

"Can I go home now?" Jou asked looking at Tea.

"You probably shouldn't but I can't stop you," Tea said. Jou nodded and tried to get out of bed except Seto pushed him back into bed.

"What the? Why won't you let me leave?" Jou asked glaring at Seto.

"You need rest and you might as well sleep here until you heal," Seto explained.

"I'll stay here but only until I have to get up for work tomorrow," Jou stated.

"Jou you need to rest," Seto argued.

"Yeah I'll just go to bed now you're both welcome to stay here," Tea said before walking out of the room yawning. The boys ignored her.

"If I miss anymore days of work I'll get fired!" Jou exclaimed.

"So? You can live with me and I'll provide for both of us," Seto offered. Jou slapped his forehead and sighed.

"I appreciate that but I seriously don't want to depend solely on you. Yes as nice as it sounds to not have to work it would make me feel uncomfortable," Jou explained.

"Fine have it your way," Seto said slumping into the chair. "Let's just get to sleep now. It's four in the morning and I'm exhausted." Jou nodded his head and fell back into his bed into a peaceful sleep. Seto made sure that Jou was asleep before drifting off in the chair. Seto was glad that Jou would be alright and that he wouldn't have to worry.

When Seto woke up Jou wasn't in bed. Panicking he looked around until he saw a note on the bed. Gently picking it up he read it and sighed. It said: "Hey Seto if you're reading this well I'm at work. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I just can't miss work. BTW do you know that you snore? I woke up and you were snoring lightly it was really funny. Anyways I have to go. Work ends at ten tonight so I'll be at my apartment by eleven." Jou in Seto's opinion shouldn't go back to his apartment because A.) There's a blood everywhere and B.) The doors broken. He had made sure that Kisara's body had been taken care of and they would have gotten rid of the blood but Seto had other people for that who would be doing that tonight.

Looking at the clock Seto realized it was noon. He stretched and made sure to get all the kinks out of his back. _'Never sleep in a chair again no matter how tired I am' _Seto thought made a mental note. Stepping out of the room Seto walked to the kitchen to grab some coffee and go check on Jou. Since it was only noon he would either be finishing up at Rudy Jay's unless he worked until two. Rudy Jay's was busy as usual when Seto arrived. He could see Jou coming out of the kitchen every now and then to get some plates.

"Sir would you like a table?" a girl named Layla asked politely.

"Yes I would," Seto replied.

"Smoking or non?" the girl asked.

"Non," Seto replied.

"Alright follow me then," Layla said leading him toward a booth. She sat down a place mat and gave him a left to give him a few minutes to decide if he what he wanted to drink. When she came back she asked "So what will you have to drink?"

"I would like a decaf coffee if you don't mind," Seto answered.

"Anything else you would like?" Layla asked writing it down.

"Not right now. I'll look through the menu and tell you when I'm ready," Seto politely replied.

"Okay then I'll be back in a minute," Layla said walking away. Seto let his eyes wander the restaurant not really focusing on anything. Truth be told he had already decided to get the Rudy Jay's Special he was just stalling to wait for Jou's break. Rudy Jay's was a nice restaurant with an 80's feel and had original comic book characters framed on one wall. It was one of those cozy little places where you could just relax. When the waitress came back she asked, "Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes, I want the Rudy Jay's Special. Also I have something else to ask," Seto told her.

"What do you want to know?" Layla inquired after making a quick note of what he wanted.

"Do you know when Jou get's off from work or when his break is?" Seto asked handing her his menu.

"Oh Jou! You must be his friend!" The girl exclaimed.

"Boyfriend…." Seto corrected in a whisper.

"You're the one Jou's going out with?! OMG I so wanted to meet you! He told us a bit about you!" Layla rambled. Seto's eye twitched. He hated girls that would talk nonstop about absolutely nothing. Jou may talk a lot but it didn't bug him at all and he didn't gossip.

"I hope he's said all good about me then," Seto politely said smiling.

"Oh yes he has! He told us how you had been taking care of him while he was sick," Layla said happily.

"Well do you know when he gets off or when he has his next break?" Seto asked again.

"Huh? Oh Jou will be getting off in a few minutes since the manager doesn't want to make sure that he gets sick again," Layla said.

"Please tell him when you see him that I'm here," Seto told her.

"Of course!" she said skipping off to work. Seto sighed mentally and sipped at his coffee. It wasn't long before he saw Jou trip while he rushed to see him.

"You okay?" Seto asked helping him up.

"Yeah just a little sore," Jou replied. Seto helped him sit down.

"If you hurt you're not going to Pizza Hut later," Seto scolded lightly.

"But I want to keep all of my jobs," Jou told Seto.

"You can keep this job but since you'll be moving in with me…" Seto started to tell him when Jou cut him off.

"What do you mean I'm moving in with you? When did we have this discussion?" Jou inquired staring at Seto.

"I don't want you living by yourself now that your you know…Anyways as we speak my people should be moving your stuff into my house," Seto explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jou said placing his head in his hands.

"I'm not kidding you," Seto said.

"I thought I told you I hate to depend on others!" Jou argued.

"You can keep this job and your paper route job, but I don't want you also working at Pizza Hut," Seto told him.

"Fine whatever you win! You know you can be really stubborn sometimes," Jou said exasperatedly.

"Which is why I usually win," Seto told him. Jou rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you or I would seriously hit you right now," Jou told Seto.

"Really now?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Argh you can be so frustrating sometimes!" Jou exclaimed.

"And you love me anyways," Seto remarked.

"Yes I love you anyways," Jou repeated. Seto smiled at that.

"Want to share my meal? You probably skipped breakfast just to get here," Seto offered.

"I did miss breakfast…It would be nice to eat something," Jou mumbled.

"Great because it should be here in a few more minutes," Seto said. Like Seto said breakfast arrived shortly after and Seto gave most of it to Jou. He never had a big appetite so he was glad Jou ate it because otherwise he would have had leftovers. When they were done Seto stood up and held out his hand for Jou. "Come on let's go home," Seto told him. Jou couldn't help but smile at that even though in a sense he was forced to move in with Seto. It was the first time he felt like he belonged somewhere.

"Yeah let's go home," Jou whispered grabbing Seto's hand.

**OWARII!**

**I'm not sure if this is the best way to end it but I just couldn't focus anymore so here. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AURA14/ARINA14!!!**


End file.
